


Disillusioned

by pennedgalaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Sure When Though, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: "Have you given up on me, brother?" Loki asks, voice questioning and bitter in that way of his but he does however sound curious as Thor wraps his injured hand with fabric ripped from his own cape. Thor pauses at the question his hand stilling atop Loki’s, paused mid action as if any further movement would somehow change or alter Thor’s own answer, as if any further movement would break whatever curious spell has come over Loki.





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/gifts).



> First time writing them and done for a friend, mostly just a writing exercise to see if I could write them adequately enough. What I really wanted to briefly explore was the idea of Thor having kind of wizened up and him giving up on Loki.

"Have you given up on me, brother?" Loki asks, voice questioning and bitter in that way of his but he does however sound curious as Thor wraps his injured hand with fabric ripped from his own cape. Thor pauses at the question his hand stilling atop Loki’s, paused mid action as if any further movement would somehow change or alter Thor’s own answer, as if any further movement would break whatever curious spell has come over Loki.

It's an odd question given the situation but Loki has always known Thor best and he knows that something has changed, if not in the last month but in the time that they have been separated and enemies to one another.

Better than anyone Loki has always understood his brother in ways others could never hope to comprehend and there is something in the quiet, impersonal way his brother is touching him that speaks to him. At the very least it speaks to him more than his brother has done so in the last month they have been trapped and isolated here together on this accursed rock of a planet.

Any moment he expects something in Thor to change, to rise up in him and drown out the white noise of the snow falling outside their domicile. He expects loudness and warmth and something golden, he expects what he has always done; the unquestionable familiarity that Thor has always extended towards him, he expects unflinching belief.

He expects the warmth of a sun he has always scorned except for the rare months where he found himself wilting without its light. What he does get is quiet and unlike the brother he knows.

"I've given up on the _idea_ of you." Thor begins, voice low and quiet but it's louder to Loki than any hectic battle, louder than any agonized scream or deafening shout. It's louder to him than even the thoughts in his own head.

"Perhaps I never truly knew you or perhaps you've changed, it matters naught. But I've given up on hoping there is more to you than this, I've given up on there being more to this than failure. Were we ever truly brothers? Even in spirit or by companionship? In your heart the answer seems simple, clear, and I tire of fighting a battle with you that I have always been fated to lose."

Loki frowns and his hand grips Thor’s wrist. A part of him feels angry, _betrayed_ almost but they both know betrayal is not a new taste in Loki’s mouth.  "You've _thought_ about this."

His brother smiles at him, it's an oddly shrewd expression for someone who has always been so open and easy to read. "More thought than you would've credited me with, yes.”

Perhaps Loki is not the only one among them that has changed.


End file.
